Save me
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: ONE-SHOT. "If you ever touch her again..." He sneered. "I will kill you." As we left through the front door, I looked back at the guy who was ruining my life.....
1. I need Saving

**Bella's POV:**

"Don't touch me!" I screamed as loud as my voice box would allow. I scrambled around on the floor and stood to my feet. Gripping tightly to a wall was harder than I thought. My leg was going limp, from a hurtful twist. The feeling of fingers being tangled in my hair rose goosebumps up my arms. "Stay away from me!" I yelled again, though not as loud. My throat was going dry. No one would be able to hear me crying for help now. The thought just made everything worse.

Tears streamed down my face. I reached for the railing beside a set of stairs. I had to make it upstairs. The tears flowing down my face blurred my vision, so I didn't see him come up from behind me. My head was slammed into the wall. There were blotchy patches of black embedded into my vision. With my right hand I took a hard swing at his face.

Unfortunately, his strong grip caught my wrist. His hands gripped either side of my face in a painful squeeze. I winced in pain. I really had pissed him off this time. "What's the matter, Bella?" He asked, with a grin. "Are you scared?" He let out a sour chuckle that made me want to punch in that smug grin. I glared him intensly.

The phone rang from the kitchen counter. I stood to answer it, but he only pushed me back into the wall. I gripped the back of my head in pain. After all of this, I had to have some sort of head problems. Maybe those problems would show up in the future. I stared at him as we listened to the answer machine pick up. 'Hey its Bella. I'm a little busy right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.' I waited for the 'beep'. "Hey Bella. It's just Edward. I was wondering if you had any plans for dinner tomorrow night? Um... just give me a call." I heard the line go dead.

My heart started beating out of my chest. Why couldn't Edward just come here and ask me in person? The air in my body was being released quickly and I wasn't getting any back. I closed my eyes, begging for air to come. "I guess that's just one message you'll never get to return." He whispered, harshly.

Oh God. Please help me. Finally air was sucked into my lungs. I coughed violently, breathing as much air in as possible. I let out a small sigh of relief when he turned away from me. Maybe he was done for the night. Wrong. A swift blow to my cheek reminded me that he was never done. I reached up and touched my lip, gently. There was blood gushing out. Great. Another busted lip. And the last one had just finally healed.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I screamed at his back as he tried to walk away. He stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly, I wished I had just kept my big mouth shut. His head cocked over to the side. With a quick turn on his heal, he was facing me once again.

I gulped as he stalked toward me. My back fell slowly down to the floor. I looked up at him with anxious brown eyes. Praying for once that he wouldn't hit me again. His face leaned down to reach mine. "You wanna know why I do this, Bella?" He smiled, showing each of his teeth. "Because it's fun. Without you, there would be no thrill in my life."

His hand flew back and I prepared for the next blow. But it never came. He let out a long laugh. The fear in my eyes must've been enough. He brushed a hand along the side of my face. "Besides... one of these days... I'll get tired of you. Then I'll just have to kill you." He laughed again, as my eyes grew wide.

Before I knew it, his fists were balled up. He punched me in the face. I fell backwards and knocked my head on the stairs. I heard him laughing and since I didn't get knocked out... I pretended to be. For the rest of the night.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

Relief refreshed through my body when I woke up the next morning. It was just so great to be alive. One of these days I was going to go to sleep and then not wake up. Things are starting to get more dangerous than I thought. I needed to tell someone. Put him in jail. But once he gets out, he'll just come and find me. Only things will be ten times worse next time.

I looked around to see that I was still laying on the staircase. He must've bought my act. I smiled a little smile that instantly faded. "Oh Bella?!" His voice rang through my ears. I cringed. Standing up seemed harder than I thought, but I forced myself up. I appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Where is my breakfast? You know that I like my breakfast ready by nine. It's now, nine-thirty." He folded his arms across his chest.

My eyes followed him as he walked over to the dishwasher. He pulled out a white plate that was made from some sort of fancy glass. His ran ran over it, like he was polishing it. His face turned to rage. Before I could even process what was about to happen, he threw the plate. It hit me dead smack in the face.

I reached up and clutched my face in pain. When I pulled my hands away, I pulled up enough courage to look at them. There was blood and traces of white speacks. "I need to go to the hospital."

I didn't even realize that I was speaking out loud. He grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me back. "No. You. Are. Not." He said, between clenched teeth. There was a 'thud', then there was a sharp pain in my head. Tears flew out of my eyes, creating a river. I fell backwards. "Edward is going to stop you." I whispered.

He grinned at me. "What was that?"

Courage surged through my body. "Edward is going to stop you!" I yelled it this time. "You'll never get away with any of this!" More tears flooded out from my eyes.

"I already have gotten away with this." He stated.

He sent a powerful kick to my stomach. I groaned. I am going to die. There was no doubt about it. He said last night that he would eventually kill me. Tonight would be that night. I laid on the ground and waited to die. To just drown in my tears.

About five minutes passed by, before the front door flew open. I forced my eyes to squint open. It was Edward. Life surged back into my blood stream. His eyes ment mine instantly. They were sad as he ran to my side. "Bella?" His arms stretched out around me. The door was opened again. I watched Alice come in next. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of me.

"We're going to get you out of here, Bella." Edward promised. He froze as a voice that has haunted me joined in. "Well... well. Looks like you guys finally found out mine and Bella's little secret."

Edward stood to his feet. He slammed him into the wall. "I you ever touch her again..." He sneered. "I will kill you."

There was a loud laugh. "Edward, don't. He's not worth it. We need to get Bella to the hospital." Alice said, quickly. Edward nodded and ran back to my side. He lifted me up in his arms tightly. I rested my head on my chest, knowing that I was finally safe.

As we were leaving out the front door, I looked back at the guy who was ruining my life. He grinned back at me. The dagger eyes of Mike Newton.

**So what do you think? It kind of just hit me. Please review and let me know. Should I continue?**


	2. Nightmares

**Okay so I finally decided to update this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks. By the way, this may be a bit confusing...at first.**

**Bella's POV:**

I remember all those boring school days in Phoenix. I never really thought that I would be the one to say school is boring... but I have to admit that it truly is. Most people look at me and think that I love school. Yes, I study. Yes, I am smart. And yes, I am sometimes a nerd. But those school days are different now that I'm in Forks. Very different. They aren't so....so boring. Well the classes still are, no matter how much I try to participate and listen during them. But my attention now always seems to be directed towards...someone.

For the past few months I've been spending alot of time with the Cullens. Ever since I made friends with Alice Cullen, I've been spending alot of time over at their house. I've not only become like a new member of the family, but I've also become sort of attached to Edward. I don't know why, I just really am. Actually I do know why. Its everything about him. He's amazing. In every way possible. He also always gives me that crooked smile.

Biology is actually my favorite class of the day now. Sitting next to him really enlightens my mood. Just talking to him makes questions pop into my head. I know everything about the Cullens. I know what they are. I know what they're capable of doing, if they really want to. But fortunately, they don't eat meat. At least humans anyway.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Edward walked into Biology. I smiled up at him, as he smiled in return. He took his seat properly. "Hi Bella." He greeted. Everything has been difficult between us lately. I know everything about Edward Cullen, but I can't be with him. If I am...I'll just suffer more pain. From... him. My smile faded quicker than it came. My eyes darted across the room to the doorway. Mike Newton entered the room with a wide smile across his face. It seriously made me want to gag.

Mike's eyes traveled over to where I was. His smile turned into a grin. And only I could possibly see that it was an evil one. I looked away and down to the lab table. When I knew that he wasn't looking anymore, I raised my head. Edward was facing me now, with his body turned towards me. I tried to force a smile to him, but it was too hard. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward reached out and touched my hand. I could see Mike's eyes zero in on our hands. I quickly flinched away. I didn't do it casually because, Edward gave me a confused look. I shrugged slightly and turned my attention towards the front of the classroom. Thank goodness class is starting.

Halfway through class I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I inhaled a deep breath and then slowly turned around. Mike smirked and pointed towards the floor. I looked down and saw a balled up piece of notebook paper. I reached down and picked it up. I turned back around in my seat, fearing what this paper would reveal. I glanced over to make sure Edward wasn't looking. He was. I shifted my body so that it was turned away from him.

Slowly I pulled the paper apart. When it was fully opened, I looked down at it in my lap. My stomach felt like someone was twisting it. I put my hand over my mouth and dropped the paper in my bag. I closed my eyes, trying to keep any tears from falling. I stood up fast, and threw my bag over my shoulder. I have to get out of here.

I ran down the hall towards the bathroom. Once I was in there, I checked every stall, making sure no one was in here. I went to the last stall all the way in back. I lifted the toilet seat and poured my insides out. I felt extrememly sick and do not want to go home. At all costs. What Mike drew is... I can't even thinking about it. The picture would now forever haunt me. I heard the bell ring. Girls would be piling in soon. I picked up my bag and dug out my truck keys.

Gym is really paying off. I managed to make it out of the building in seconds. Once in the parking lot, I sprinted for my truck. I shoved the key in the door lock, trying to move as fast as possible. I got in, slamming the door. I tried turning the truck on, but it wouldn't start. I tried at least ten times before slumping back into my seat. I closed my eyes.

"Well Bella." My eyes popped open at the voice. I looked over to see Mike standing at my door. I wiped away any tears that slipped out onto my face. "It looks like you're going to need a ride home." He gave me an evil smirk. I gulped as he pulled the door open. I knew this would only be the beginning of a horrible night... once again.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

I opened my eyes as wide as I could. Almost afraid that they would pop out. The memory haunting me slowly faded away. I looked around the room. There were balloons, teddy bears, flowers, cards were all over the room. I squinted, confused. I heard someone clear their throat. Edward stepped out of a shadowed part of the room. "Alice went a little overboard." He too looked around the room.

I nodded slowly, now aware of the IV attached to my arm. I hate needles. Edward stepped towards the bed, but stopped once he was at the foot. He pursed his lips before speaking. "Bella..." He looked like he was in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid that it was my fault. When I opened them, he was in a chair beside me. He took my hand and I flinched at the sudden chill. "Why didn't you tell me?" His question came out in a whisper.

Thats what it is. He's upset. I didn't tell him about Mike. Did he honestly expect me to? I refused to look at him. "Bella... please just answer me." I sighed. I really don't want to. He'll probably think its a stupid excuse. It actually is. I shrugged slightly. "I was scared." I admitted it with complete honesty.

He looked confused. "You were scared? Of what?"

"Mike told me if I told anyone... he would kill me." I answered.

Edward sighed. "Do you honestly think that Mike Newton can take me?" He chuckled.

A new thought occured to me. "Why didn't Alice see any of it?" I asked.

"Mike's decisions were made suddenly. They were never planned." Edward answered very quick.

There was a knock at the door. I figured it was Alice, but Edward's body quickly stiffened. "What?" I asked. The door opened. My worst nightmare was still living. "I wanted to see how you're doing." I stared at that haunting smirk, before Edward literally lost it.


End file.
